Iruini (Bionicle Rescue Universe)
Iruini is one of the main characters of the Bionicle Rescue series. He is the leader of the Bionicle Rescue Guild and one of the six Origin Beings. History Creation Iruini was created by the Great Beings along with the five other Origin Beings in case Makuta Teridax, one of Mata Nui's creations, turned evil, which eventually happened. A war started between Teridax's army and the population of Karda Nui. When Teridax was able to win the war, the Origin Beings were sent by Mata Nui to defeat him, which they managed to do after an intense battle. Just before being defeated, howerver, sent a powerful blast of energy that knocked them inconscious and erased their memories of their origins. Moving to the Universe Iruini, not remembering his origins and identity, started living along the population and moved to the completely formed Universe outside Karda Nui, where he lived as an anonymous Toa. He was inhabiting the Northen Continent. Joining the guild During the 100 000 years which followed, he joined the Bionicle Rescue guild and, 100 years prior to the beginning of the series, won the elections for becoming the leader of the base of the North. He won the elections each year until the beginning of the series. Season 1 Iruini, along with other members of the base, welcomed the new recruit, Lewa Phantoka, to the guild and introduced him to the members. He then gave him his first mission. Some time later, he witnessed the arrival of Matoro Inika, leader of the base of the South, his dead partner Ignika and Toa Lesovikk. They buried Ignika's corpse and Iruini welcomed Lesovikk to the guild. Iruini grew worried of the increasing number of attacks from the Brotherhood of Makuta and stealing of Ignika's Kanohi by Chirox. During a patrol, he was ambushed by Makuta Icarax and defeated him, convincing the Makuta to start a war between the Brotherhood and the guild. He fought during the war and was saddened by the death of many Bionicle Rangers. While in patrol, Lewa took a captured Skrall to Iruini, who sent him to jail. Then they went back to the base, only to discover that it was under attack by the Makuta. While the Makuta were all killed by an unknown Toa of Time, Iruini fought a fleeing Icarax and killed him. He then though the war would end. Season 2 Iruini, Norik and Kualus welcomed Tahu Nuva to the guild and, because of Tahu's status of former servant of the Brotherhood, assigned him to Toa Jaller. The Bionicle Rescue was then attacked at multiple times by the army of the Brotherhood which, after Icarax's death, was under the command of Tuma. After a victorious battle, Tuma was killed and his army defeated, with only a very few survivers who escaped. Some time later, Mata Nui, feeling that something would be wrong, took over a Glatorian body he had created and informed the base that the Element Stones, six secret stones that gave all the Toa their elemental power, were being stolen. He then told Iruini the truth about his origins as an Origin Being and told him his story. Recieving no more news from the base of the South, Iruini gathered elite members of the guild to go to the Southern Continent and check what was wrong. They were confronted by Sarda, who informed them that the base was being assaulted by an army of Skralls. On their way to the base, they met a strange white Toa wearing the Kanohi Ignika lying next to the dragon Kardas. The Toa identified himself as Matoro Inika, the leader of the base of the South, and disappeared. The team the travelled to the base and found it under attack. With their help, the Skrall were defeated and, believing they were gone for good, the team went back to the North. There, the members of the base went to an expedition to retrieve and protect the remaining stones, but they were ambushed. There, Gresh, who had lost faith in Mata Nui, destroyed his Glatorien body and fled. Iruini took Mata Nui's verion of the Ignika and, after learing what to do, put the mask on, sending a powerful wave all across the Continent which not only fully healed Mata Nui's body but also resurrected every dead being all over the Continent, including Toa Ignika and the Brotherhood's army. But despite this exploit, it gave enough time to Teridax to stel the remaining stones, taking away every Toa's Elemental powers. Season 3 Iruini was introduced to Kiina and Vastus, two mysterious Glatorian, who knew where the stones were kept. He went to this location with Mata Nui and was confronted by a Maxilos who revealed himself to be Teridax, alive and well. Teridax, believing Iruini's powers also relied on the Element Stones and thus had vanished as well, underestimated him and, in the ensuing fight, Iruini defeated him, severely damaging his armor. He then put the stones back to their places. Mata Nui then told him he would protect them. While he was confronted by Turaga Dume, who was dealing with the base's money, about the expensives expeditions the base had recently made, he witnessed the arrival of Matoro Mahri, bringing an unconscious Tuma with him. Later, a resurrected Toa Ignika came back to the base and Iruini took him to medicine. It was then revealed that there was an intruder in the base. Matoro Mahri made Iruini believe it was Turaga Dume. This allowed Matoro to take him prisoner and reveal himself to be Tren Krom who had taken Matoro's body. Iruini was saved by Toa Ignika, who fought Tren Krom. While Tren Krom was winning, Iruini told Inika about his origins, allowing Ignika to unleash his real power and defeat an overconfident Tren Krom. The two were then immediately attacked by Dume, in fact a disguised Teridax, who knocked Ignika out. Iruini fought Teridax and took advantage of Teridax's weak armor to defeat him once again. Iruini, along with other Rangers and Mata Nui, then took Tren krom back to his island, where they forced him to give Matoro his body back. Later, Mata Nui warned Iruini of the arrival of an even greater threat than Teridax. Iruini answered that they would win anyway. Some time later, the story and identity of the Origin Beings spread across the Universe. Season 4 Iruini heard of a powerful giant weapon the Brotherhood was creating in space. He gathered a team to infiltrate this weapon and destroy it. This mission was successful, but Jaller Inika was captured by Cerdad. Infuriated by this new, Iruini sent Jaller's team to Cerdad's lair to retrieve the Toa of Fire, and followed the team himself. He arrived some seconds after the defeat of the team and fought Cerdad, who allowed him to take the Rangers with him and freed Jaller before leaving. Later, Tahu Star met to Iruini with William Furno, a Hero who had just arrived from another Universe following a criminal named Corroder. He was then informed that Corroder had attacked and Killed a team of the guild. Iruini helped Furno locating Corroder and assigned Tahu Star and Gresh to help him, even though the Hero initially refused. He was then informed that Corroder wasn't the only Hero Factory villain to have come to their world. When the guild found out the Brotherhood's current base, Iruini sent Jaller to infiltrate it and spy on them. He then recieved a message from Jaller giving him informations about Cerdad's plan, but the Toa of Fire was suddenly discovered by Cerdad and the message abruptly ended. Iruini believed Jaller was dead and was greatly saddened by this. He then gathered a team which was sent to Karda Nui to protect Keetongu, Cerdad's new target. Season 5 Soon after, the team went back to the base, informing him that Keetongu had left and that Mata Nui fought Cerdad. Iruini then let Furno leave the base and the guild started searching for Cerdad in the whole Continent. During the search, Iruini learned that Jaller and Nokama Metru had, during their career, become more than friends, and this caused him to feel even more guilty after jaller's apparent death. When Mata Nui came telling him that Cerdad had been located, he immediately gathered a large team of Bionicle Rangers to stop him once and for all. Iruini found Cerdad fighting Teridax and a strange blue creature. He arrived just in time to save Teridax from a ortal blast of shadow. Surrounded, Cerdad fled to his lair. Iruini ordered the Rangers to follow him, while he went back to the base with Teridax and the blue creature to interrogate them. He left them at the base however and went to Cerdad's lair to confront him once again. Cerdad proved to be much more powerful, but Iruini used his speed to get the advantage. Cerdad then tried to cast a spell to cange history, but this was cancelled. Iruini tried to arrest Cerdad, who fled. After this battle, the Brotherhood of Makuta was dissolved and its members splitted, putting an end to the one-year-long war between the guild and the Brotherhood. Teridax and the blue creature escaped the base and the elections for becoming the leader of the base approached. Season 6 Due to many expensive operations, the Northern Bionicle Rangers were forced to move to a new base for the first time since the creation of the guild, which was considered by many as a failure of Iruini. Iruini did his best to gather money in order to avoid the dismantlement of the guild, which had grown unpopular due to be so busy fighting its own war without protecting the Universe. Iruini started giving the Bionicle Rangers missions again and worked on his election campaign. Abilities and traits Personality Iruini is a bold and daring Toa, ready to take any risks to do his duty. He is pretty short-tempered and, when his Bionicle Rangers annoy him, he can become angry and even violent, giving a comical resource when he threatens his fellow Rangers. Despite this, he cares about each of them alot and is willing to protect them at all costs. He is extremely saddened when he learns of the death of one of them and does everything in his power to protect not only the Rangers, but also the whole Universe. Though he is confident when things go as he wants, he can become unsure and even panicked when he feels he can't handle problems. Iruini is a charismatic leader and others easily follow him. Despite this, he lacks a few things a perfect leader has ; for example, he was unaware of the growing relationship between Jaller and Nokama, showing he can get distracted from his friends' lives. He also has problems dealing with priorities, believing that the guild can only be fully useful when the population trusts it. This leads him to do things to gain the population's trust that he doesn't like to do and to follow Turaga Dume's advices even when he disagrees with them. This also leads him to make the guild dependant on the population's trust and on money and thus, according to some, put a restrain to the Rangers' job as protectors of the Universe. Powers Iruini, being created as a Toa of Air, can control, create and absorb air. But as an Origin Being, he is far more powerful than any ordinary Toa, any Makuta and most of the beings in the Universe. His elemental power doesn't rely on the Element Stones and remains extremely powerful when he doesn't wear his Kanohi. He can also use it for a greater amount of time. He is physically far superior to almost any other being in the Universe. His strengh allows him to defeat a Makuta with his bare hands and his physical speed and reflexes are far above average, as he can react instantly to an attack and land his blow first even if he moves after his opponent. He is also a very skilled warrior, maybe one of the most skilled in the Universe as he was able to go toe to toe with Cerdad in one-on-one combat. Mask and tools Iruini wields a Cyclone Spear he can use in melee combat or to channel his elemental power and a Rhotuka Launching Shield. His Rhotuka spinners have healing powers. He wears an enhanced version of the Kanohi Kualsi. His mask allows him to teleport himself instantly anywhere, without needing to see where he wants to go, with a speed unmatched by anyone, making him the fastest being in the whole Universe. Stats Trivia * His personality becomes more complex and is more developed in the sixth season of the series. * He is one of Bionicledufutur's favorite characters to write about as well as his favorite Bionicle set.